Armistice
by Hellcat81
Summary: oneshotSxSThe promised day arrived but the outstanding battle is not taking place to Subaru's confusion and Seishirou's dismay. What will they do on New Year's Eve?


Disclaimer: X-1999 ain't mine. Unfortunately. --

**Armistice**

Today was the last day in the year. New Years Eve. The day the world was supposed to end.

The promised day.

Subaru took a drag from his cigarette scanning the night sky. The question was just where the hell were the Angels? They had managed quite well to disrupt their Christmas dinner last week even if it took quite an unexpected turn for him later on...

Still the Seals hadn't seen nor heard anything from the Angels since then. Subaru thought this very disquieting especially when he thought about the usual demeanor of the dark Kamui. This guy was far too keen to destroy mankind to just forget about it. He heaved a sigh and sniped the cigarette butt over the railing of the skyscraper he stood on. The young onmyouji had to admit that he was kind of disappointed. Only a couple more hours and it was midnight. Several kekkei's were still intact. He had thought the Angels would attack all day to weaken the city for the final assault. He had hoped to see Seishirou, to have him put an end to all his misery. But no such luck.

Subaru hopped off his high view point and jumped over a few lower roofs to land on the ground a couple seconds later. It had started snowing again he noticed. Shrugging he made his way home. The young man needed to call Kamui and if the other Seals had no explanation either he would turn his attention to his work. It seemed restless spirits seemed to like the Christmas holidays and New Years Eve. He always had more work to do around this time of year than any other days.

The streets were full off people. The lack of earthquakes during the past days had given them new hope and they all seemed to rush to the xy square to await the new year together. So the head of the Sumeragi clan wound his way against the unending stream of people. He wasn't much of a people person. The head of the Sumeragi clan preferred his solitude. Reaching his apartment he dropped his shoes off and tried to get a hold of Kamui or any of the other seals. Though somehow nobody seemed home which was odd. If he remembered right they had talked about some kind of party. Yuzu had bugged him endlessly on attending it.

Subaru switched the phone off and threw it on the couch. Well, he would know if they needed his help. He walked over to his fax machine. Several faxes were already waiting for him. One of it was from his grandmother wishing him good luck etc. etc. He threw it in the garbage and scanned through his jobs briefly. It looked like it would be a very long night. Subaru groaned, grabbed new ofuda from his desk and went out again.

Unbeknown to him two mismatched eyes were following his every move. When the Sumeragi vanished from sight Seishirou leant back against a wall and lit a cigarette. The Sumeragi was as confused as him as it looked about the turn of events. Today was the promised day and nothing had happened so far. It was said that their destiny was already written but when he looked at Rainbow Bridge where he had met his other star on Christmas Eve, he couldn't but wonder if this was really true or if it was just some major scheme by some unseen gods. Just like the blind princess told lies to the Seals.

Seishirou frowned. Something was really wrong about this. He felt like he had missed out on having his wish granted. Which indeed he had since Subaru knew about his wish and he knew about Hokuto's spell. Though heaven knows how he had figured that out. Seishirou was quite proud of his prey to still manage to surprise him from time to time. His thoughts came to rest on the Sumeragi's wish. Something he would never have thought off. Somehow it displeased him to know that Subaru was so keen on dying. If the Sumeragi was dead what would he do then? Seishirou tried to imagine his life if the Sumeragi would die and somehow life seemed utterly boring and ... how to describe this? Void? Seishirou shook his head. This was just too confusing. It was enough that Fuuma had talked in riddles today. Which brought him back to the dilemma on hand. There would be no final battle tonight which totally messed up his plans. He actually had looked forward to battle with Subaru. The other onmyouji always got worked up so easily. Seishirou smirked but then frowned again.

Just what had the dark Kamui in mind? He had ordered everybody to a meeting only to wish them good luck, to have fun tonight and that they should do something themselves for a change to have their wishes granted. They couldn't always rely on him. Pretty weird. Probably Fuuma was now with the other Kamui. Selfish bastard. He probably wants to have all the fun to himself. Seishirou was getting an idea. Just because Fuuma cancelled their plans on destroying Tokyo for tonight didn't mean he couldn't battle with the Sumeragi.

The Sakurazukamori threw the rest of his cigarette away and summoned the power of the inverted pentagrams on the back of Subaru's hands. His prey wasn't too far. Seishirou smirked and jumped off into the night sky.

Meanwhile Subaru was busy trying to coax a restless spirit to pass on. He was in an old abandoned temple. The monks had fled due to the violence and anger the spirit possessed. But now even Subaru had enough. The spirit was too damn stubborn if he didn't know it any better the ghost was downright mocking him. The Sumeragi knew if his thoughts would only settle on the matter at hand it would be no problem to vanquish the ghost. As it was now he was tiring quickly and with a shrug he pulled a chair to him and sat down. Subaru put his head in his hands and sighed. The ghost was quite confused why the onmyouji had stopped chasing him and came closer making a questioning sound.

But Subaru didn't even look up he just waved his hand in the face of the ghost and said. "Don't bother me now. Can't you see I'm taking a break here." The ghost didn't know if to feel relieved or affronted. Obviously the Sumeragi had no interest in banning him anymore. He let out a spooky laugh in victory as suddenly a black eagle sliced through him followed by dark magic. Then he was no more.

The black shiki circled for awhile over the silent Sumeragi who hadn't moved during the attack before flying back to its master. The Sakurazukamori let the spirit bird vanish before he approached the other man. Still no reaction. Seishirou frowned. That wasn't fun at all. He pulled another chair to the table and sat down to stare holes into the Sumeragi. Sooner or later Subaru would have to look up and acknowledge his presence. It took quite some time but Subaru didn't disappoint him. The young man settled his head on one head and looked questioning at the Sakurazukamori. Seishirou was pleased with himself and he gave the younger man a sugary smile.

"Good evening, Subaru-kun."

Same man could barely refuse from rolling his eyes at Seishirou's display at false affection. "Cut it out, Seishirou-san. I'm not in the mood."

Seishirou's eyebrow rose. 'Not in the mood. There is no such thing when it comes to the games I play.' He smirked at his counterpart. "Why so cranky, Subaru-kun? You could be a bit more grateful for sealing this spirit for you. What would your grandmother say if she only knew that you were forgetting your good manners?"

Subaru could only snort. "I doubt she holds it necessary to be polite around you."

The Sakurazukamori nodded gravely. "That it had come to this." He shook his head. "Will you not even offer me your lighter for my cigarette?" Seishirou pulled out a cigarette and held it to his lips.

Subaru could barely refrain to groan but pulled his lighter out nonetheless. He lit Seishirou's cigarette for traditions sake and Subaru couldn't refrain from asking what had bothered him all evening already. "Why aren't we fighting?" He asked Seishirou almost accusingly.

The Sakurazukamori was slightly surprised and it must have shown since Subaru corrected himself right away.

"I mean..." Subaru flushed. "Not you and me..." He stuttered. "I mean...the seals and the angels...the promised day....argh ... you know what I mean." Subaru ground out as the smirk on Seishirou's face got wider.

"Actually I don't know either. Our Kamui left us with a more or less cryptic message with the order to enjoy ourselves tonight. To fulfill our wishes." He looked meaningful at the Sumeragi. "And somehow this narrows my enjoyment down to you. Wouldn't you agree, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou was giving Subaru that sugary smile again and the Sumeragi scowled right back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Subaru wasn't quite ready to talk about their wishes yet. Christmas Eve had been very confusing. The Rainbow Bridge hadn't fallen after all. And why was he driving himself crazy about it anyway? It's not that it mattered. The world would probably end in an hour anyway. Kamui would never kill Fuuma.

Subaru stood up suddenly. Looking straight at the slightly surprised assassin, he said. "It doesn't matter anyway. Today is the promised day. You know our future is already foreordained." And as the angry Sumeragi stalked over to the window, the Sakurazukamori began to understand what his Kamui had wanted them to understand this evening.

Seishirou stood up and walked over to Subaru leaning beside him on the wall. "And what if the future is already changed? What if all the Seals and Angels made slightly different choices? Which would alter the present and therefore the future as well..." Seishirou left the phrase hanging in the room. But he knew that Subaru understood as he touched his right eye, glittering as green as his twin. They talked no more and midnight approached.

'This is it.' Subaru thought. 'The end of the world. Wherever you are Kamui, I hope you will be fine.' The seconds ticked by on his watch and the closer they got to midnight the more he felt panic rising in his chest. It was strange. Ever since he had come to Tokyo he had wanted to die. First by Seishirou's hands but in the end not even that didn't matter anymore. He just didn't want to exist anymore. So why was he afraid now?

Seishirou kept glancing sideways to the young man. He sensed that something was upsetting the other but he knew as well that the Sumeragi would sooner or later tell him. And when Subaru did, he couldn't help but smile.

Subaru turned to him. "I don't want to die, Seishirou-san. Not yet." He shook his head. "I want...I want..." Subaru looked pleadingly at the Sakurazukamori as if he could give him the answer he was looking for. And in a way Seishirou did as he leant in and caught the younger man in a kiss. And seconds ticked by, the new year came, and neither of the men noticed. They broke apart and Seishirou couldn't quite hold back a smirk as he saw the dazzled look on Subaru's face.

"That's what I have been wanting to do all night already." He said mischievously.

Subaru stared at him in shock. Then his eyes got even rounder as he noticed the time. "Seishirou! Look, it's past midnight and we're still here. We are alive." A smile came to Subaru's lips.

Seishirou nodded back. "Looks like I have been right, ne?!" He couldn't help saying.

Subaru rolled his eyes and refrained from answering. Seishirou laughed this time to Subaru's amazement. "Don't be grumpy over details." He pulled Subaru into his arms again and leant forward to steal another kiss.

But the younger man looked at him defiant. "Who said you get to kiss me again?"

Seishirou gave him one of his annoying smirks. "My, Subaru-kun. Me, of course. It's your wish anyway." With that any other protest out of Subaru's mouth was successfully muffled.

**Happy New Year, everybody!!!!!**


End file.
